Maxie Jones
Mariah Maxmilliana "Maxie" Jones (formerly Hunter) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Chelsey & Kahley Cuff (1990-1991) *Ashley & Jessica Clark (1992) *Elaine & Melanie Silver (1992-1993) *Robyn Richards (1993-1994-1995-1996-1997-1998-1999-2000-2001-2002) *Danice Stewart (2002) *Robyn Richards (2003-2004) *Kirsten Storms (2005-2006-2007-2008-2009-2010) *Jen Lilley (2011-2012) *Kirsten Storms (2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018-2019) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) October 31, 1990 changed to October 31, 1986 Character History: Mariah Maximilliana Jones is born on Halloween night in October 31, 1990 and named after her maternal great grandparents Maximilian and Mariah Ramirez and her godparents are named as Sean Donely and Anna Devane at her Christening. in 1991 Felicia and Maxie beg Frisco to ease up and spend time with them. in 1992 Tracy gives birth to Dillon. Tony tells Bobbie is always thankful for the life given him Tiffany stops by with Robin to play with Maxie and Robin vents to Tiffany about Jason. in 1993 Maxie gets kidnapped by Ryan. Maxie gives Mac a hard time while he's babysitting her til Bobbie intervenes on Mac's behalf she suffers from Kawasaki disease and requires a heart transplant Meanwhile her cousin B.J. Jones is in a car accident leaving her brain dead test results prove B.J.'s heart to be a match for Maxie. in 1994 B.J.'s parents Bobbie and Tony Jones agree to take B.J. off life support and donate her heart to Maxie during this time Maxie 's sister Georgie is conceived but their father Frisco Jones leaves town again soon after. in 1995 Tony volunteers to babysit Maxie and Georgie for Felicia. in 1996 Bobbie visits B.J.'s grave on what would have been her 10th birthday Tony who is having an affair with Carly visits B.J. after Bobbie leaves these two are heartbreaking as they confess their troubles to what was the glue to their marriage. in 1997 Maxie talks to Tony and Bobbie about how she knows what they and B.J. did for her. in 1998 Maxie and Georgie plan Mac and Felicia 's wedding. in 1999 Alexis has a talk in the park with Lady Jane. in 2000 Mac tries to assure a frantic Felicia that Maxie will be found Mac gets a call that a patrol call has picked up Maxie and is bringing her home Lucky escorts Maxie to the house where Felicia greets her with a hug Maxie apologies for running away. in 2001 Maxie lies telling him she plays the guitar solo Felicia and Maxie discuss her crush on Lucky. in 2002 Lucky finds a runaway Maxie. Maxie and Zander. in 2003 Maxie 's first crush is on Lucky Spencer she dates her crush Kyle Ratcliffe. Kyle coerces Maxie to steal pills from the hospital while she loses her virginity to him he tapes them having sex and later posts the video on the internet Maxie is furious when she finds out but forgives Kyle later on Maxie plans to sleep with her adoptive cousin Lucas Jones to prevent her sister Georgie from sleeping with him Maxie also flirts with Zander Smith and helps him avoid the law she briefly has a crush on Nikolas Cassadine. in 2004 Felicia returns in the wake of the Port Charles Hotel fire and Maxie is not happy. in 2005 Maxie complications with her heart Jones, Maxie Jones, Maxie